Hanna Potter i Mysteriedepartementet
by Tiger97
Summary: Det hör till min story "Hanna Evans? Nej, Potter". Ledsen för alla som blir besvikna, men jag kommer ANTAGLIGEN inte uppdatera Hanna Potter. Däremot så hittade jag den här bland mina dokument och bestämde mig för att lägga ut den. Den kanske klarar upp lite frågor... /Hanna Potter följde med Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny och Luna till mysteriedepartementet.


**Jag hittade det här när jag kollade runt bland mina gamla dokument och eftersom det är tveksamt att jag kommer fortsätta skriva på ****_Hanna Evans? Nej, Potter _****så tänkte jag att ni kanske vill ha en liten bit som förklarar en del.**

**Det här utspelar sig alltså i femte boken, när Hanna följde med sin bror och de andra till Mysteriedepartementet. **

* * *

"NU!"

Genast skickade Hanna iväg en stråle mot en av hyllorna som genast vek sig över de närmaste dödsätarna.

"SPRING!" hördes och Hanna satte iväg, samtidigt som hon sköt en förbannelse mot en av de maskerade dödsätarna. Hon visste att den skulle missa, men det kanske kunde avleda honom…? Hon sprang snabbare och snabbare och försökte att samtidigt avfyra förbannelser, både mot dödsätarna och hyllorna. I ögonvrån såg hon en välriktad stråle komma mot henne och hon duckade och kastade sig samtidigt in i en annan gång. I slutet på den såg hon en dörr. Hon sprang mot den samtidigt som hon duckade undan de fallande kulorna från stridsskadade hyllor. Med ett elakt brak landade ett av de hårda kloten på hennes högra axel, men hon sprang vidare. Dörrknoppen vreds enkelt om, precis som dörren gled upp. Hanna fann sig i ett runt rum med märkliga tecken på väggarna. Hon brydde sig inte om dem, utan hade sikte för den enda andra dörren i rummet, rakt framför henne. Hon nådde fram till dörrhandtaget och en våg av skräck sköljde över henne: dörren ville inte öppnas. I ögonvrån såg hon hur den andra dörren slängdes igen och hon stod instängd i ett litet rum, tillsammans med en dödsätare. Långsamt vände hon sig om, med trollstaven i högsta hugg.

"_Stupefy_!" ropade hon men dödsätaren stoppade den enkelt. Hanna var beredd på en attack men inget hände. Dödsätaren stod bara där, med sitt maskerade ansikte vänt mot henne. Men tillslut förde han en hand mot sitt ansikte och tog bort masken. Hanna flämtade till.

"_Liam_?!"

Den så mycket välbekanta mannen hånlog mot henne.

"Överraskning", väste han.

"Vad… är du…?"

"Ja, jag är en trollkarl. Halvblod, till och med."

"Men… men hur?"

"Min far tog med mig bort från min mugglarmor innan hon visste om varken hans eller min magi. Men senare, i mina vuxna år, letade jag upp henne. Ung och dåraktig var jag, som kröp tillbaka till den smutsiga mugglaren."

"Men… hon älskade dig!" flämtade Hanna. "Och du älskade henne."

Liam skrattade till. Ett glädjelöst och hånfullt skratt.

"Älskade jag henne? Jag _mördade_ henne, Hanna."

Hanna stirrade på honom. All färg hade försvunnit ur hennes ansikte.

"Hon skulle ha dött direkt av attacken, men på något sätt överlevde hon. När du lämnade rummet dödade jag henne en gång för alla."

Hanna såg rött. Med ett vrål skickade hon iväg stråle efter stråle mot monstret framför henne. Liam svarade direkt med att först ducka undan alla hennes strålar och sedan träffa hennes ben, som genast sprätte upp. Blodet rann och Hanna vacklade till. Tack och lov hann hon återfå balansen innan hon föll i golvet.

"Varför, Liam? Varför dödade du henne?"

Liam tittade uttryckslöst på henne.

"Jag var tvungen att bevisa min tro på the Dark Lord."

Hanna skickade iväg ännu en förhäxning, men utan att pricka sitt mål. Liam svarade med en effektfull _Expelliarmus_. Trollstavslös försökte Hanna hålla sig på benen trots smärtan i vaden.

"Men", sa hon genom hoppressade tänder. "Han var borta då. Man trodde inte att han skulle komma tillbaka."

"The Dark Lord kan inte dö", svarade Liam. "Jag visste att han var för mäktig, för kraftfull, för att besegras av ett litet barn. Det var inte bara jag som trodde det, men vi höll låg profil. Man kan inte tjäna the Dark Lord inifrån Azkaban."

Han hånlog igen och med en snärt med trollstaven fick han ännu ett jack draget längs Hannas kind.

"Så du dödade din egen mor?" viskade Hanna.

"Ja. Och nu ska jag döda dig."

Han höjde trollstaven.

"Men du kunde lika gärna ha dödat mig när du dödade Emma, för fyra år sedan", sa Hanna i ett desperat försök att distrahera honom. Fortfarande med höjd trollstav, svarade han.

"Det var innan jag visste att du var en _Potter_." Han spottade ut namnet som om det smakade illa på hans tunga. Hanna kände hur smärtan och blodsförlusten började ta över och allt började svartna. _Det här är slutet_, tänkte hon innan hon svimmade av.

* * *

Hanna kom sakta upp till medvetande. Hon hade ännu inte öppnat ögonen, men insåg av en stickade smärta, att hennes högra vad var skadad. Antagligen blödde det. Hon skulle behöva mycket Stickonersalva och bandage för att ta hand om det. Försiktigt öppnade hon ögonen och befann sig till sin förvåning i en bekväm säng i ett vitt rum. Hon såg ett par män i vita rockar på andra sidan rummet. De samtalade lågt. Hanna vred på huvudet och såg till sin lättnad Remus på en stol bredvid sängen.

"Remus", suckade hon.

Remus ryckte till och Hanna förstod genast att något var fel. Hans blick hade varit fäst vid fönstret, men han hade verkat helt borta. Med röda ögon såg han helt förtvivlad ut.

"Hanna", sa han lättat. "Hur är det? Gör benet ont?"

"Inte mycket", svarade hon. "Vad har hänt? Var är jag?"

Remus ignorerade den första frågan och svarade på den andra: "På Sankt Mungos."

Då kom minnena från hennes mötte med Liam tillbaks. Ilskan följde med, men Hanna sköt den tillbaka. Hon kunde ta hand om det senare.

"Men hur kommer det sig att jag inte är död?"

Remus ryckte till åt frågan.  
"Emmeline Vance hittade er innan han hann… göra något."

"Är någon annan skadad?" frågade Hanna genast.

"De är okej. Madam Pomfrey tar hand om dem. Förutom Tonks. Hon är här, men de verkar i alla fall lyckas med att återuppliva henne."

Hanna nickade men såg att det var något mer i Remus plågade ansikte.

"Vad mer, Remus?"

Remus riktade sina ögon till hennes och till sin förskräckelse såg Hanna att hans ögon var tårfyllda.

"Sirius… Sirius är död."


End file.
